pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Hall
The Battle Hall (バトルステージ Battle Stage) is a facility featured in the new Battle Frontier, and is situated in the north-western corner. In the Battle Hall, the player must fight 10 trainers in a row, with the prerequisite being that only one Pokémon may be selected for each 10 round bout. If the player decides to switch Pokémon, then the new Pokémon selected will have to start again from the beginning. In the Battle Hall, Pokémon have to be at least Level 30 to engage in the challenge. The Frontier Brain for the Battle Castle is known as Hall Matron Argenta. The player will first face off against Argenta when 50 battles have been cleared in succession. After the player achieves victory, Argenta will award him/her with the commemorative Silver Print for the Battle Hall. Argenta is able to be fought again after the player progresses to 170 consecutive matches. Upon this time, Argenta awards the player with a commemorative Gold Print. Total Records Within the Battle Hall, the Battle Point/Win streak ratio is determined through the use of the Total Record, which catalogs how many successive wins the Trainer's Pokémon has amassed. For example, if your Empoleon and Infernape both won 10 rounds in the Battle Hall, the total record would be 20. The BP the Trainer receives is determined through the total record. After the 2000 Total Record streak is reached, the BP yield is continued in proportion with further wins. Single Battles In Single Battles, the player chooses a single Pokémon from his/her party. The Player can choose out of the 17 Pokémon types to make their opponent's party vary. When the player advances from 1 to 10 battles with a particular type, say Fire for example, the opposing Pokémon gradually increase in level. They also gain different type attributes to make the final battles more difficult. Once the player clears 10 consecutive battles in a type category, that type is locked out and the player has to proceed to a separate type category. Double Battles In Double Battles, the player chooses two Pokémon of the same species (e.g. Pikachu) from his/her party. Popularity When the Player advances through the varying type categories, thus increasing their winning streak in the process, they amass a large number of fans within the audience. If the Player chooses to be Male, then their primary supporter is Winston; whereas if the Player chose to be Female then their primary supporter is Serena. In Pokémon Platinum, if the player amasses a winning streak of 500, then the Player will encounter Professor Rowan's assistant. Similarly, if the player advances to a winning streak of 1000, then he/she will encounter Johanna the protagonist's mother. After 10,000 successful battles, the player will encounter either Professor Oak or Jasmine. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, after 1000 battles are cleared, the player will encounter his/her mother, and either Ethan or Lyra depending on the player's gender. When a winning streak of 10,000 is reached, the player will encounter either Professor Oak or Whitney. Frontier Brain Battle 1 The Frontier Brain will challenge the player to a Pokémon battle once they have progressed to a winning streak of 50 battles. Unlike other Frontier Brains, Argenta's Pokémon are completely random. Once Argenta is defeated, she will award the player with a commemorative Silver Print. Battle 2 Once the player reaches their 170th battle, Argenta will challenge the player to a rematch. This rematch is unlocked when the player has reached Rank 10 for each type. When you defeat Argenta again, she will give you a Gold Print. Category:Battle Frontier Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Johto locations